dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Viktor Baskov
Viktor Baskov is a Character in Season Seven of the Showtime series DEXTER. He is an important member of the Koshka Brotherhood, and is known as the man who killed Detective Mike Anderson. Description Viktor is a tall man, with short brown combed hair. Like his lover Isaak Sirko, he wears nice suits and has a gun in his back pocket. Personality Viktor was a reckless man, as he was more than willing to kill a cop in cold blood to ensure that he didn't get caught. His subordinate, George Novikov, didn't like Viktor and called him impatient and impulsive. George really didn't care that Viktor was killed, and was more upset that Viktor shot a cop because the police investigation interfered with business. His boss, Isaak Sirko, faced off with George and insisted that Viktor was a good man, loyal, and committed to his job. This was proven true as Viktor didn't tell Dexter Morgan anything before he was killed. Like Isaak, Viktor was secretly gay. In "Argentina," it's revealed that they were in an intimate relationship. Isaak cared deeply about Viktor and felt that he was the only person with whom he could be his true self. With Viktor dead, Isaak had nothing left but deep feelings of grief, anger, and a need for revenge. History Viktor was a member of the Koshka Brotherhood and had multiple arrests for weapons charges and immigration violations. Summary * "Are You...?" Viktor bludgeons a stripper named Kaja Soroka to death in the parking lot at The Fox Hole, one of the clubs owned by Isaak Sirko. He stuffs her body inside the trunk of his car and drives off to dispose of her, but his car breaks down. At this point, Detective Mike Anderson stops to help him change a tire. Viktor tries to deter him, but Mike opens the trunk and finds Kaja's body. Immediately, Viktor shoots Mike to keep from being arrested. Viktor takes off in Mike's car, leaving his car, and Kaja and Mike's bodies behind. Dexter finds Viktor's fingerprint in his vehicle and learns his identity through Interpol. He breaks into Viktor's apartment and finds blood and gunshot powder on a shirt. Viktor's computer shows that he that booked a flight out of the country, and Dexter is determined to kill him before he can leave. Viktor arrives at Miami International Airport, and prepares to board the plane, but he decides to use the restroom first. Meanwhile, Dexter Morgan is on his trail and approaches Viktor in the bathroom, sedating him with M99. Viktor wakes up in the airport's storage unit, strapped to a table with belts. He tries to pay Dexter off, assuming that he is a hitman for a rival organization. This doesn't work, as Dexter states that there is nothing that could save Viktor's life. Viktor then urges Dexter to finish him off and Dexter obligingly bludgeons him to death with a fire extinguisher. He ends up being dumped from Dexter's boat. Crimes As part of the Koshka Brotherhood, Viktor has committed various crimes. His violations record states the following: *'Illegal Transport - R7', committed on 10-15-2002 *'Violation of Visa', committed on 04-21-2004 *'Weapons Charge - M3992', committed on 08-30-2007 *'Failure to Register', committed on ?-16-2007 Victims * Kaja Soroka (age 23) * Mike Anderson Related Pages * The Fox Hole * Isaak Sirko * Kaja Soroka * Nadia * Tony Rush * George Novikov * Jurg Yeliashkevych * Koshka Brotherhood * Alex Dubrozny * Viktor Baskov's Apartment * Miami International Airport Gallery ViktorFace.png|'Viktor Baskov' Viktor_Baskov_ID.png|'ID info: Ukranian, birthdate 1/25/1982, Passport #: 0007581923, and IFNS # 12-5890902' Viktor refuses help from Mike.PNG|'Viktor refuses help from Mike' Viktor shoots Mike.png|'Viktor shoots Mike Anderson' Viktor overkills Mike.png|'Viktor outside his car, with Kaja Soroka dead in the trunk' Viktor shoots Mike 2.png Viktor Baskov 8.PNG|'Viktor decides what to do next' Viktor_ID_2.png|'Report from Interpol' S7E01 - Exclusive picture 2.png|'Dexter closes airport restroom' Dexter sedates Viktor.jpg|'Dexter injects Viktor with M99' Dexter takes Viktor out.png|'Dexter wheels a sedated Viktor' Dexter and Viktor MIAMI.png|'Miami International Airport' Dexter and Viktor kill room.png|'Dexter and Viktor in storage room at airport' Dexter and kill.png|'Viktor on kill table' Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Koshka Brotherhood Category:Murderers Category:Long range killers Category:Cop Killers Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Killed at close range Category:Blood not taken Category:LGBT characters Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter